Trials of a Ninja
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: 2 brother jonin, the curious existing sons of Kakashi go through their new lives as ninjas as they cop with the typical trials of becoming a ninja, the murder of their mother, and a skitso younger brother that wants them dead for her murder.


x

x

x

x

x

Prologue

x

x

x

Trees breezed at the light winds' mercy releasing a few leaves here and there out into the world on their own. Some of which landing on a man who sat atop a tree branch solemnly and contently away from all the people cheerfully going about their own lives in the park below.

A book laid lazily in his palm over his stomach as he diverted his eye from its contents at the sound of a young child called to his father, whining something incoherent about his brother hitting him. Lifting his naturally lazed eyes the man in the tree gazed at the clouds moving in the sky just outside of the tree leaves he laid within. Sighing subconsciously as he got lost in his own thoughts, not seeing the sky before him move with life as his mind was somewhere else.

Frowning lightly beneath his mouths cover he mumbled to only himself in a calm statement, "...Its gotten too quiet with them gone."

True, he'd kept himself occupied as always, or at least as occupied as he lied to be. But things just didn't have the same air lately. Lowering his eye again to the children at play before him he couldn't help mumbling to himself again for reasons of personal benefit

to voice his thoughts.

"Even if they do tend to get annoying..its not the same."

Pausing as he narrowed his visible eye a bit in thought, adding more input into his one sided conversation that would look awkward anywhere but in a tree as he closed his book.

"...I Wounder how my Ying and Yang children are right now?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

Alright. As some of you may know, this is my revised version of 'Reptile of the Leaf'. I wasn't satisfied with how I portrayed the characters in the last version or how I made my story plot. Thanks to the help of my friend Brittany though, I came up with a explosion change reaction of new ideas and inspiration. ^^ But I want to do things well this time, so I'm posting the prologue first then more after I see what people think, think will happen or may want to happen.

But to get you guys a little more into the idea of this fanfic, heres a preview of the next chaps intro. enjoy.=)

x

x

* * *

"argh why's it so hot? I swear if I didn't need to do this mission, I wouldn't..," a boys voice erupted in irritation from the wide open plains.

More sand whipped around 3 young figures as they stopped their treading through the sands unforgiving textures at their feet. Their faces beneath their robs designed to protect them from the heat were red anyway with expressions showing they anything but enjoyed where they were.

"...Right. Because "The village needs your skills". We Know, Gashi.."

The second older sounding boys' words were half coated with abnormal sarcasm for him due to the conditions and having sand where it should never be as he sighed. Shaking his head as he looked back through the snow board like glasses that reflected some of the gleaming light from the sun over his eyes. Tall naturally spiked brown hair lifted from behind the large glasses,releasing only 2 long bangs that ended just at his jaw line. The only hair that wasn't being invaded by sand.

Smirking, the first boy wearing similar classes with lighter caramel brown hair that laid in flatter spikes responded matter-o-factly to his taller companion.

"Ofcorse."

A third voice sighed deeply too now in annoyance as she lifted her own glasses, letting her emerald glare be seen to the world as she spoke with a even tone that barely held back an outburst.

"Look...I'm not in the mood for your ego, Kagashi. We're in the middle of the freaking _desert_. Lets please just get to the sand village and complete the delivery to the Kazekage before another sand storm hits."

Kagashi lifted his glasses up a bit and scowled poutingly beneath his black mask as he glared back to no avail at the girl that stood before him in the same thick layer of clothes and a dark blue scarf that wrapped around her neck and flapped behind her, black hair pulled back in a pony tail under her hat headband. A few clumped stands of blue hair escaping under the desert clothes hood.

The oldest spoke up as he reached a hand up to pat some sand from his hair, "Shes got a point. Were suppose to be there by a certain time. come on," He said, putting a warm smile on for emphasized reassurance.

"Were not that far now."

* * *

x

x

Argh I had what they've done with since I've been gone. So different. The updates are annoying. They even removed spaces. -_- Ridiculous. Trolls ruin everything.

But theres your preview! =) please review so I know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
